Hands Off My Girl!
by deranged fruit
Summary: When Hermione gets attacked by Draco Malfoy in a dark corridor, Harry makes her his girlfriend in hopes of making Malfoy leave Hermione alone. But as feelings arise between Harry and Hermione, Malfoy finds out Hermione's secret.


**Hands Off My Girl**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter.**

**Summary: When Hermione gets attacked by Draco Malfoy in a dark corridor, Harry makes her his girlfriend in hopes of making Malfoy leave Hermione alone. But as feelings arise between Harry and Hermione, Malfoy finds out Hermione's secret. A HP/HG/DM triangle.**

**Ch. 1**

Since the first night back at Hogwart's, Harry Potter had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. And the cause of his unnerving feeling was his long time enemy, Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't figure it out, but for some reason Malfoy seemed to take a huge amount of interest in his best friend, Hermione Granger. Harry could have sworn that he had seen Malfoy trying very hard to get Hermione's attention, or sit as close as he could to her in classes without suspension.

Hermione seemed to brush off any advances that Malfoy seemed to try. She ignored his comments and never looked his direction. At meals she would sit with her back to the Slytherin table. It was clear that Hermione wouldn't fall for Draco Malfoy's charm. But it worried Harry that Draco Malfoy seemed to never give up. And it worried him even more that he had caught Malfoy trying more than once to corner Hermione in deserted corridors.

Harry thanked Merlin everyday after the first incident that he was in possession of the Marauder's map. He constantly checked up on Hermione when it was her turn for a night of prefect patrolling. Everything seemed okay until tonight. There on his map was a dot that belonged to Hermione, and another that belonged to Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's dot seemed to be following Hermione's.

Without a second thought, Harry jumped out of bed and pulled on his trainer's. Before his other best friend, Ron Weasley, could roll over and ask what he was doing, Harry was slamming the dorm door shut.

Running until he was almost in the same corridor as Hermione and Malfoy, Harry stopped and checked his map again. He was just around the corner from where Hermione and Malfoy's dots were. He peered around the corner to see what was happening. A statue blocked part of his vision of the pair, but Harry could see that Malfoy had Hermione pushed up against the wall and Hermione was struggling to get her arms free from his grasp. He thought that he heard Malfoy snarl. He tip-toed until he was right behind Malfoy, pulled out his wand, and pointed it right at his neck.

"You can't hide from me forever, you know!" Malfoy had just sneered.

"Get your hands off my girl, Malfoy!"

"Just what I need," he muttered to himself, looking up at the ceiling. Malfoy glared over his shoulder. "Harry _Bleeding_ Potter."

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry looked past Malfoy, straight to Hermione.

"Never better." A relieved smile appeared on her face.

"We're engaged in conversation, Potter." Malfoy turned his steely gaze back to Hermione. "Go away."

"It's you that needs to leave, Malfoy." Harry ground out.

Malfoy laughed. "Who's going to make me? You?" he drawled.

"Is there a problem here?" A new voice came from just behind Harry.

"Yes, Professor. We caught Potter out of bed just as Granger and I were just finishing up our rounds." It was easy for Draco Malfoy to lie to a Professor.

"Very well. Detention Potter." Severus Snape sneered. "Now everyone return to your Common Rooms."

"Come on, Harry, walk with me." Hermione slipped out from under Malfoy's arm and tugged on Harry's shirt sleeve.

Harry relented to his friend's request, making sure to slip his arm around Hermione's shoulder and glare back at Malfoy.

"Careful, Mr. Malfoy. You may find that Miss Granger won't be so easy to get alone next time." Snape said to his favorite pupil. "Oh and Draco, next time you want to corner her, do try to not have your hand around her neck." And he walked back the direction he came.

"This is far from over Potter!" Malfoy whispered into the dark. "I'll have Granger one way or another."

* * *

Harry and Hermione didn't speak much until they were safe inside the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione seemed lost in her thoughts. Harry wasn't sure what Malfoy had said to her, but Harry could tell that she shaken by the encounter. "Are you sure that you are okay, Hermione?"

"I'll be fine Harry. I'm just glad that you showed up when you did. Malfoy was just being a prat." Hermione blew out a deep breath.

"Just be careful, okay? Malfoy has always been a git, but he's never attacked any one of us before."

"You think that he's dangerous? That he isn't making idle threats?" she asked as they climbed the stairs.

"I don't know." Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair and stared at the ground. "But I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And I wasn't tonight. Thanks to you." They stopped where the stairs split.

"Good night, Hermione." Harry ran a hand over the side of her face.

"Good night, Harry." Hermione turned towards her set of stairs. She turned back just as Harry was opening his dormitory door. "Harry! Wait!"

She turned back and approached Harry. Without saying a word, she pressed her lips to his then turned and headed up the stairs leaving Harry standing in the stairway.

"Wow!" he whispered.

* * *

"Oi! Where'd you run off to so fast?" Ron Weasley sat up in his bed, bewilderment written all over his face.

His response was a low mumble.

"What's that, mate? I didn't hear you."

"Hermione snogged me." Harry said as he climbed back under his covers.

"That's nice- wait! What?" Ron went to turn back over in his bed then leaped out from under the covers. He looked at Harry as if he had just been clubbed in the head.

"Hermione kissed me on the lips." The shock was still embedded in his voice. He looked over at Ron. "I think that she's in trouble. I caught Malfoy trying to attack her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. But I think that I made it worse. I told Malfoy that she was my girlfriend."

"Listen, I know that you'll keep her safe, Harry. I'll help when I can but with things between me and Hermione….well I don't know if she'll want my help."

"Thanks mate."

* * *

It was very rare that Harry made it into the Common Room before Hermione. He paced around the room until Hermione finally came down. Harry smoothed down his shirt and offered his friend a charming smile.

"Morning. I waited for you, figured you might want some company."

"Thank you Harry! And yes, I'd love some company." Hermione smiled back at him. It was always nice to have someone to talk to on the way to breakfast. Hermione tried to act normal, but halfway through the trek to the Great Hall, Hermione's act faltered. "Listen I hope that I didn't make you uncomfortable last night."

"What? Oh the kiss! No, it's fine."

Hermione blew out a deep breath, "Good." She said to him. "Good." She whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry I called you my girlfriend in front of Malfoy. It just came out like that."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay." She slapped Harry's arm. "Actually I think it's brilliant!"

Harry coughed. "Really?"

"Of course! Malfoy thinking that that you are my boyfriend may just be the thing that keeps him away from me. But fooling him would mean making everyone else think that too." Hermione frowned.

"Then I guess that we'll just have to fool everyone then, won't we?" Harry gave her a dazzling smile and held out his hand to her.

Hermione smiled and took his hand in hers.

**A/N: So whatcha think? I really wanna know.**


End file.
